


Birthday Breakfast

by natodiangelo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, and now im just like yES, happy late bday momoi, its weird because i used to not like it at all, ive been really into this pairing lately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natodiangelo/pseuds/natodiangelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could she say it wasn't her favorite birthday yet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> *finishes this 3 days late* HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOMOI I LOVE YOU
> 
> i started writing this in april actually and i was like "its almost momois birthday oh cool i can finally post something on a b-day" and then may 4th comes and goes and it still wasn't finished
> 
> weLL whatever its finished now and ily momoi so happy late birthday
> 
> ((lame title too wow))

The sun wasn't even hitting against the closed blinds when Aomine woke, the alarm on his phone going off quietly as to not wake up Satsuki; he'd always been a light sleeper. He crept out of bed, careful not to move more than necessary, and was able to successfully walk to the bathroom. Teeth were brushed, bladders relieved, hands washed and then he was moving into the kitchen. He had planned this for a while, something altogether new to him: planning beforehand. He was going to do his best to make this work, for Satsuki's sake more than his own. It was her birthday, after all.

He pulled out the recipes he had printed a couple nights ago, hastily hidden in a drawer while Satsuki was in the shower. He wanted it to be a complete surprise. It was the image of the surprise on her face that made him go through with it; the predicted fond smile, "Dai-chan" muttered so softly, and being pulled down for a kiss - he wanted to make her happy.

He should get started.

He pulled on an apron - one Satsuki had bought specially for him, "KISS THE CHEF" printed in large letters on the front - cracked his knuckles, yawned, and got to work.

-

When consciousness took its hold on Satsuki and brought her back into the world, the first thing she registered was the lack of Daiki at her side. It was a constant, having Daiki next to her in sleep; from when they were kids having sleepovers to now, in love and living together, that had stayed the same.

Maybe he had to use the bathroom, she thought, and dragged herself from the warm covers. The bathroom showed no recent signs of use - at least, before she used it herself. She checked the bedroom again after that, but it was just as empty as it had been when she woke up. Almost entirely awake now, she made her way to the kitchen, thinking maybe he was working on some papers from his job at the police station. What she saw was far from that, however.

Daiki was standing at the stove, switching between violently stirring the contents of the bowl in his arms and mixing the concoction faintly bubbling in a pan, frequently looking at a rumpled and stained piece of paper propped up by a book on the counter. She waited, just watching as he grew more and more frantic, finally looking up to the clock on the wall and cursing. Then he seemed to notice the other presence in the room, turning to see Satsuki standing by the table, smile in place. 

"Ah - Satsuki." Daiki greeted, face loosing it's previous tenseness. He glanced back down at his project and sighed. "Not a surprise now." he muttered, and she laughed.

"We're you doing all this for me?" She asked, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist, barely tall enough to hook her chin over his shoulder to look at him. His gaze shifted away from her face.

"Yeah, well - it's your birthday, I figured I would do something nice like make breakfast in bed." he paused as she pressed her lips to his cheek. "It's harder than it looks, though."

"Oh, Dai-chan," She crooned. "That's very sweet of you~"

"It's not done though, and I wanted to bring it in while you were sleeping-" A kiss against his lips was what cut him off this time, and when they pulled back Satsuki was the first to talk.

"I can help you finish it if you want, and then we can both eat in bed." She smiled encouragingly, and went to grab her own apron. 

-

Daiki having begun this mess around six that morning, it wasn’t finished until nearly nine even with Satsuki’s help, which was just much of a distraction, if he were to be honest. It ended with them sprawled on the couch rather than their bed, breakfast laid out before them on the coffee table and TV playing quietly in the background. And, Satsuki confessed, it definitely wasn’t her worst birthday yet (and when Daiki turned, eyes filled with a fondness she knew he would never be able to express, and said “I love you,” with more kisses pressed to her lips, how could she say that it wasn’t her favorite birthday yet?)


End file.
